


千里送

by sheeta0919



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeta0919/pseuds/sheeta0919





	千里送

迟来的六一儿童节快乐！！！！！画画瓶颈惹，突发写个小车车庆祝一下！（喂）  
文笔不行，也没检查，想哪写哪，大家凑合着看叭！

顺便：我写的时候为了让他俩顺利的doi铺垫好久还没开始，急死个人，所以干脆删掉铺垫直接让他们doi了！？？？  
顺便写文的太太都是天使呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜写文太难了

朱一龙全副武装的走出电梯，利索的开门关门一气呵成，本来摊在酒店房间沙发上的人形抱枕“唰”的一下坐了起来，手脚并用的把自己塞到朱一龙的怀里。朱一龙一边伸手搂住冲过来的“抱枕”，一边把背包褪下用脚踢一边，空出手来托住白宇的小屁屁。白宇不老实，扒拉着朱一龙的口罩就吧唧亲了朱一龙的下巴一口，吮出一颗小草莓，朱一龙抱着白宇径直往床边走去，一边低头擒住白宇伸出来的艳红的舌头，交换了一个绵密的吻。白宇两条长腿圈住朱一龙的腰，两只胳膊捆人似的缠着朱一龙的脖子，整个人活像个八爪鱼，不是，活像个缠住八爪鱼的渔网，紧紧攀在朱一龙身上，朱一龙被白宇粘人精的样子逗笑了，好容易蹭到床边，正想把白宇放到床上躺着，自己站起来把口罩什么的脱了，可白大爷死活不愿意松手，捧着朱一龙的脸从额头到下巴亲了个遍，两只手不停的摸着朱一龙的脸，一会儿又捏捏耳朵，毛茸茸的下巴讨好的蹭着朱一龙的脸颊，一边还眨巴着眼睛撒娇：“哥哥我好想你好想你呀！”  
朱一龙整颗心被小孩蹭的软乎乎的，隔着口罩吻上了白宇的额头，然后是鼻梁，再是嘴巴，白宇被口罩蹭的痒兮兮的，躺在朱一龙身下嘿嘿嘿的笑，朱一龙无奈的笑，“那你放开我，我把口罩拿了，”白大爷这才松了劲。朱一龙动作迅速的拿下了口罩，把外套和脚上的鞋子脱掉，才又覆在白宇身上，两个人又黏黏糊糊的亲到了一起。  
房间的温度逐渐攀升，朱一龙压在白宇身上，细细密密的吻缠绵至白宇的锁骨，朱一龙一手箍紧白宇的腰，让两人之间再无空隙，一手从白宇的T恤伸入抚上白宇的后背，他沿着白宇的脊椎一寸一寸抚摸上去，带着之前拍戏还没褪尽的茧，慢镜头似的磨着白宇细嫰的皮肤，电流从于朱一龙手掌接触的地方窜至全身，只这么一摸，白宇就被快感弄得受不住的流泪，直往朱一龙的怀里钻，朱一龙把白宇抱的更紧，白宇摸索着抓住朱一龙的手腕，带着往自己的小穴处探，在摸到一片湿滑之后，朱一龙眼神一暗，控制不住的把白宇身上挂着的T恤连带裤子内裤一并拽下来，两手掐着白宇的腰，向下发狠揉捏着白宇的臀瓣，低头想要吮住因为害羞而不断变红变大的乳尖，却发现自己咬住了白宇的手背，白宇瘦伶伶的胳膊颤抖着捂住两颗小肉粒，嘴里嗫嚅着：“哥哥，唔，哥哥，不可以咬这里，”朱一龙顺势含住白宇的手指舔吻，一边伸手分开白宇的腿，性器对准小穴径直插入，白宇受不住的哭叫出声，手再也捂不住，朱一龙蹭住手掌边舔到左侧的乳晕，再一用力便彻底咬住白宇的乳尖，“哥——”白宇大喘着气，脑子里一片空白，神经末梢传来的快感几乎让他溺毙，胳膊颤抖的不成样子，一边流泪一边软绵绵的搭在朱一龙的脸上想把他推开，“小白，宝宝.....”，朱一龙喘息着喊着白宇，双手把白宇的腰掐的死紧，直到自己完全填满，才在白宇身上动了起来。  
狂风暴雨的抽插伴着乳尖不停的吮吸舔弄让白宇溃不成军，他揪住朱一龙的头发，胸部不受控制的不住的往朱一龙嘴里送，小穴被操的通红，朱一龙仍嫌不够，抽出性器将白宇翻了个身，复又粗暴的重重一插到底，白宇受不了的手脚并用往前爬，却被朱一龙捞回来狠狠的往深处顶，太过尖锐的快感让白宇浑身发痛，他绷紧了小腹，一边流泪一边嘶哑的低声哭叫。  
朱一龙极其色情的在白宇的后背舔吻着，粗重的呼吸让白宇又硬了几分，朱一龙沙哑的嗓音在他耳边喊着：“宝宝.....”白宇可怜兮兮的讨好，朱一龙抽插了数百下之后才咬着白宇的后颈射了出来，而白宇早就射了两次了。  
一场酣畅淋漓的性爱结束，朱一龙仍压在白宇身上不肯起来，他撒着娇，“宝宝，再让我在你身上趴一会”，白宇嘴上说着重死了，倒也没什么动作，老老实实的由着朱一龙压在自己身上。白宇在床上趴了一会，回味起自己就这么巴巴的送上门也就算了，小说里写的做完以服侍洗澡按摩一样没有还得给他压着，不免有些惆怅。他伸指头戳戳朱一龙结实的大臂，酸里酸气的开口：我这“千里送”朱大爷还喜欢？”朱一龙正舒服的迷迷糊糊的，一听白宇的语气，立马小心翼翼的开口：“喜欢喜欢！特别喜欢！”白宇看到朱一龙的傻样气不打一处来，恶狠狠的开口：“那你没什么表示的吗？”白宇心酸酸的想，起码抱着去卫生间还差不多，朱一龙迷茫的想了一会，开口：“一会让助理送火锅上来我俩一起吃？”  
白宇：“..........”，在朱一龙越来越紧张的表情下，白宇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈的笑出了声，“哥哥，你应该看看你刚才的表情，太逗了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈....”朱一龙无奈的舔了舔后槽牙，“说起来，我还没问你千里送是什么意思呢？你又在哪看到的什么东西？”白宇立马端正就地趴好：“行啊，待会吃火锅！我要吃牛肚，虾滑！哎呀龙哥你再趴会不碍事！”  
朱一龙：............  
不过我们的好奇宝宝朱一龙先森最后还是搞懂了千里送的含义，顺带收藏了好几个帖子。  
朱一龙：宝宝，你什么时候方便，我可以万里送的！  
白宇：...........


End file.
